Elemental heroes!
by destiny.duffy.14
Summary: This is a multivurse of characters from One piece, Dragon ball Z, Naruto shippuden, Avatar the last airbender, Full metal alchemists, Inuyasha, and Fairy tail. I don't think I need to say anything but just that this fanfic is awesome! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone my name is destinyduffy.14 and I thought about this fanfic for a while now. So here's a description about the story. Now I had chosen these 7 anime because I own the DVDs, but that said I am NOT any of these authors. Which is bitter sweet that I don't own any of them. Due to the story being too long even for the first chapter, I had to shorten it. Now I thought long and hard on who's who and got these results.

Earth= Naruto shippuden

Water= one piece

Fire= fairy tail

Air= Avatar The Last Airbender

Lightning / heaven= Dragon Ball Z

Wood= Inuyasha

If you're wondering why I chose wood for Inuyasha, it's very simple. Also to all those who are Bleach fans. I'm sorry but I'm not up to date and I do not have any DVDs of that series. Also if I had put bleach into this fanfiction I wouldn't know what to put it as. Sense dbz is already HEAVEN in the story. Anyway wood is a liquid solid, a living organism. It can't melt and though you can touch it, it has liquid within.

Hmmm , just like us right? Anyway that is why Inuyasha is wood. He's half and half. Also I almost forgot to tell you guys that the planet kinda looks like Pangea mixed with the world of ONE PIECE. So here is the fanfic I thought up from a few years back.

"A long time ago in a far off galaxy hidden within the stars, was a small plentiful planet. With lush green fields and a vast deep blue sea. For thousands of centuries life flourished. To the north lay a large green forest with high mountains as tall as the clouds.

To the south snowy peeks, slopes, dark caves and caverns. High winds surround the land in every which way you stand. As if it protected itself from any intruder.

To the west a dry desert too inhospitable for any plant or creature to survive. Sand dunes thousands of miles high were only shadowed by fiery volcanos. That spouted hot magma once every two years.

Lastly to the far east rested a large and plentiful Kingdom.A grassy farm land Built over 600,000 years ago. High walls surrounded and protected it's citizens from any harm on the outside world. Allowing it to grow extremely far and wide.

Large ranges of homes and marketplaces where booming populations gathered, were ruled by a kind and benevolent king.

One day however that king grew gravely ill from an unknown virus, and was bedridden for six months. The doctors and physician's did all that they could to fight back the illness, but regrettably, announce to the court and kingdom that he would soon pass on. So as the once great King now rested in his death bed, a mask covering his mouth to prevent spreading the deadly disease.

He called foreth his two sons to his side. His voice ragged and sore, left many unable to understand him at times, but this was a momentous occasion. Trying his best he cleared his throat to speak to his two sons.

"Listen... boys..." (cough cough) "I am dying, but this kingdom will go on." (Hack) "It needs someone to take on the position as king." He struggled to say, lifting his head from his pillow.

"Father. I am your eldest son and rightful heir to the throne! I will take on the responsibility as king and will lead our people to a new world. One with glory and strength!" Boasted the oldest son as he brought out his sword in prideful declaration. His younger brother on the other hand only gave a uninterested frown and looked away from him.

The sickly King only looked to his two sons with tired eyes and a dispointed frown. "No..." (cough, cough) "We do not need..." (hack) "A king of war.", he said in a week but stern voice.

The eldest son was stunned, taken back from having never heard nor seen his father look so angry at him before. He gritted his teeth in frustration at this injustice to his pride and sat back down in his seat, wallowing in his petty rage.

"The king..." (cough, cough, wheeze) "Of this country, will be Zen. Your younger brother..."

"What!?" shouted the two boys in surprise. The eldest son's anger only reaching it's boiling point. Outraged he jumped to his feet in defiance and pointed at his younger brother Zen, with bitter jealousy. Denouncing his father's judgment in making him king he yelled as loud as possible at his father and brother.

"Why!? Why do you let this week, idiotic, brat become king and not your beloved eldest son!? This should be my birthright! I have waited for this my whole life and trained to uphold your aspects as your son! And now (huff, huff) You give it to someone else!?"

Zen flinched but didn't react to what his brother said. He was more interested in their father's choice. "Father I don't understand? Why me of all people? Shouldn't it be the other way around? For centuries the successor of the previous kings would be to the first born. Why are you breaking that tradition now?"

"This is my final decision..." The king spoke one last time before drifting slowly into a long and dreary slumber. Letting his head fall back on to his pillow.

The time came to say goodbye to the former king, and the new king (reluctantly) to take his place at the throne. However the oldest brother named Aku was enraged at this outcome and swore he would get his revenge upon his younger brother. Even if it took a thousand years. Thus he vanished from the world to begin his dark insidious work. Leaving the kingdom and his home forever.

It had been more than 50 years since that day, and the young King had grown old. However time had a way of changing. Even if he was king, some troubling signs had been occurring in the last few months of his reign. Bandits, raiders and more, were ravaging the land. Steeling many from those who traveled between his kingdom and the villages to the north.

"My lord! I have unsettling news!", spoke Gen the king's royal messenger as he enter the king's throne room. Reaching the King's side Gen held in his hands a blood splattered letter close to his chest. The young man was clearly out of breath. Quickly Zen took notice of the bloodied parchment in his hands and spoke out.

"Gen what troubles you please tell me of this news?" King Zen looked down at the young man with dreadful concern.

"My Lord. Lord Aku has re-entered the relm of Abudali the village in the north. He has formed an army of many men and declares war on our nation's capital." Gen bowed his head to the king before continuing.

"Furthermore he has sent this letter to you. To which many of our men that were patrolling there were killed by Lord Aku's so called "sons". It has got to be a declaration of war sire!"

Gen held out the letter to give to his king as a storm begin to brew from on the horizon. Just north of the mountain were the village lay.

"So the time has finally come brother..." Spoke Zen under his breath. As he looked out his window with a deep sadden frown.

"My Lord what actions do we take?" Gen asked as he looked back up at his king. Determination sparking a fire within Gen's eyes. He had spoken with Zen only once about the king's brother. A memory that will haunt Gen for the rest of his life. "What do we do to protect the kingdom from this annihilation and destruction?" He asked once more.

Zen looked back at Gen for a moment and stroked his beard. "Send word to the other Nobles that Lord Aku has returned from the darkness.

We do not want mass panic in the streets from any intrusions. So make sure that they reinforce the 56 court guard squad. We'll call it a routine maintenance check on any untainted goods for now. No matter how small or large they will have to show what is on them or any luggage they are carrying. And under the likely chance we find weapons, that person will be detained until further notice. Tell the rest of my children this news as well please. I'm sure they will want to know."

"Yes sire it shall be done." Gen bowed before getting up to leave.

"One more thing. The yearly celebration for the 7 Elemental guardians is tomorrow right?" Zen asked as he stood from his throne and headed over to the window he was watching from.

"Yes sir. The three moons should be a lined perfectly tomorrow night and the citizens have put up the yearly decorations as planned. Why do you ask?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here goes nothing. Chapter 1 part two is out. Please review and keep in mind that this story is EXTREMELY long for me to write.**

 **Enjoy, review and so on...**

 **Disclaimer: none of this is mine. But the world they are in and king Zen**.

Lost in a large forest, in a completely different world. Goku one of the last few sayans alive, trains with his his 11 year old son, Gohan. They were preparing for the battle against Cell a monstrous Android bent on destruction and mayhem. "Hey Gohan! Let's go catch dinner after this." spoke Goku as he jumped over his son's kick, landing right behind him only to kick Gohan back.

"Sure dad, that sounds great to me!" Gohan smiled blocking the kick and throwing a punch right back. An hour later Goku and Gohan return to their happy little home dragging a few gigantic fish behind them.

"Oh great fish again...",.complained Chichi as she scrubbed her dishes in the sink, very vigorously.

in another world deep inside a forest, the battles in the second great ninja war raged on. As Naruto Uzumaki quickly rushes through the dense trees to end this madness he is accompanied by Killer Bee. The two knew that the akatsuki or rather Madara created many casualties in this war. To which Naruto had stopped from time to time. Determined to prolong as many lives as possible. Releasing his shadow clones to protect those who were weak or bettened on the battlefield. Naruto's chakra system was beginning to strain.

"Naruto I know you want to stop this bad dude but you gotta stop and think this through! Your chakra ain't gonna last if you put on the gas!", rapped Bee as they continued on, jumping from tree to tree. Fending off flying kunais coming straight at them from a nearby battle.

(A/N: Yeah I know that was a bad rap. What you going to do cry on me? Ya fool)

"You might be right Octo pops, but the closer we get the sooner this ends!" Naruto yelled back at Bee as he picked up the pace. He frowned as he flashed backed to Sasuke and Nagato. Both having in some way been manipulated by Madara. All events leading back to this one man.

"Naruto!" A sudden voice called out from behind them. It was Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Neji. Once they had heard that Naruto had escaped from the tailed beast island. They each had finished their battles as fast as possible to regroup and chase after Naruto & Bee."

"Hey guys!" Naruto welcomed stopping to wait for his friends. Finding a thick groves of trees for cover. He allowed them to catch up.

"What are you guys doing here?"Naruto questioned as everyone gathered around him.

"Backup." responded Shikamaru simply as he smiled and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh great so now we'll have eight! Those suckers won't see us coming. In fact if day were smart they'd better start running!", Bee rapped holding out his arm and fist bumping a welcome to the new reinforcements.

"Let's keep going together..." Hinata smiled warmly. This caught Naruto's attention and it made him think of what she did for him, when they fought pain.

"Right!", he smiled also as they all soon headed off back into the heat of battle. To finally put an end to this war and to defeat Madara.

Upon the Thousand Sunny the Strawhat crew battled a vicious storm. The waves tossed and turned their ship amongst the hurricane winds. They had just left Fishman Island and already the weather hated them.

"Luffy, Zoro! Raise the sails before they tear!" Nami yelled from over the railings. Looking down at the crew as she gave them orders.

"Franky! Set the dock system to paddle NOW! Before we capsized and sink to the bottom!"

"Yow super leave it to me navigator!", yelled Franky. As he reach the helm and winding the lever back to channel 0.

While Luffy's laugh could be heard under the storms clashing thunder and lightning strikes.

(Shi shi shi shi)

He quickly ran off to do his part. Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot at their ship which Luffy reacted swift and powerfully to. Sending it flying with his gomu gomu whip.

As Nami searched for a way out of this hellish storm. She felt the wind decreases and quickly ran to the starboard side railings. A strong current was just a few feet away. "Franky there is a strong current 35 feet from the starboard side! It should lead us out of danger!" Nami shouted pointing to a cloud clearing not too far off.

However the storm wasn't beat just yet as it threw one last bolt of lightning before they escaped with the current.

After some time had passed and they had landed on a near by deserted island. Most of the crew went off to bed. Though Luffy on the other hand, had decided to stay up a bit more.

It was a clear dark night and the moon was full. Walking aboard the grassy lawn deck Luffy had somehow stolen some food from under Sanji's watch. He licked the remaining food from under his finger nails and gazed up at the moon. For a moment he heard someone call his name.

"Luffy were you stealing food again? You need to go to bed." spoke Nami, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she approached him.

"I know. I was just thinking that's all.", He responded turning to her with a big cheesy smile.

"I-Oh what about?", Nami asked, a bit shocked that Luffy was thinking to himself, all alone.

Luffy's smile subsided for a bit as he looked back up at the moon's glow. "I don't know? Its just something feels... weird to me."

As king Zen watched through a large crystal mirror a small smile grew up on his face.

"So then. These are the fighters that shall save us in our endeavor. And now to begin the ceremony." Zen spoke holding out his arm and beginning to chant "Solaris eli plurum." In front of him were seven crystal hour glasses mounted inside seven stone pedestals.

As Zen waved his hand over the seven crystal hour glasses they then began to shine bright in seven different colors. Bouncing on to the crystal mirror he'd been watching, caused it to shine in a bright and brilliant light. Creating a vortex of color.

In the worlds Zen had watched through the mirror. Goku, Naruto, and Luffy each began to shine brightly in different colors.

Goku: "Huh?"

Gohan: "Dad what is going on?"

Naruto: "What's happening to me!?"

Hinata: "Naruto-kun!"

Luffy: "Amazing! What's this, what's this?!"

Nami: "Luffy!"

They then were all teleported to Zens kingdom of Elemonial.

Inside of the King's secret room, Goku, Naruto, and Luffy all awoke to the sounds o footsteps behind them. Recognizing that their surroundings had changed they each then began to try and stand up.

"Well that was different.", Goku stated shaking his head and regaining his footing.

"(Erk) I think I'm going to puke..." spat Naruto bending over and fighting the urge to do so.

"Amazing, amazing, amazing! What is this place!? Hey where my friends? Wow this room looks so cool!", Luffy shouted loudly swinging his arms in shock and awe at this new adventure before him.

Goku and Naruto only watched as this weird young kid wearing a straw hat whipped his head from right to left. Taking in all the strange new sites before him.

"Who is this weird guy?" wondered Naruto out loud, regaining his composure and holding back the vomit.

"Welcome great warriors." Zen spoke from behind them. They turned around readying to face the old man. Wondering if he was friend or foe.

"Huh? An old man? Say do you know where my friends are?", Luffy asked quickly running over to Zen with a big smile on his face.

"Please calm yourself pirate Monkey D. Luffy. I must speak with you all." Zen spoke holding out his hands to stop him.

"Who are you?" asked Goku walking over to the two with a perplexed look on his face. Naruto quickly followed him and added his own question. "And where are we?"

Zen gave a small cough from under his long white beard, "Yes introductions and why you're here." Zen then bowed to them and introduced himself formally

"Hello I am King Zen the 900th ruler of Elemonial. The land on which you are in now. I had summoned you here under the 7 seals of the ancient guardians. To ask for your help.

"Elemonial? Seven guardians? I don't understand what you are talking about?" Naruto stated quite confused with what this old man was saying.

"So this isn't a new island?" Luffy asked turning back to the old man. "Where are my friends?" Luffy spoke now sounding quite serious. He did not want to go through what happened two years ago. The fact that they were seperated once again made him anxious.

"And mine!", Naruto added equally serious to Luffy's question.

Zen closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. And with a serious and concerned voice answered the two boys demands. "Your friends, I'm afraid are not here." He looked up at the three men with an apologetic frown. "It seems my magic summoning spell was not as powerful enough to gather you all here in one place." Zen Pondered as he scratched his long white beard before going on. "My guess is, they were scattered within the Kingdom of Elemonial."

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Luffy both yelled. While Goku stood by calmly as Zen is bombarded with questions from Luffy and Naruto.

"Okay now why are we here?", Goku asked rather nonchalantly. Goku knew that his friends were fine. Sensing a few really strong power levels pretty far off. He was certain that one by one they would soon be coming straight here to look for him.

"Yes well, I summoned you here as you already know for help.", the King spoke taking a quick paused before continuing

(A/N: Pause for dramatic effect)

"To help stop a war."

"A war?" Luffy blandly questioned a bit confused and not really interested in an answer.

"Yes, but you see this will be no ordinary war. Within this planet known as torrent, the kingdom of Elemonial. Lies a natural power that was locked away inside a puzzle box for over 5,000 years now. This treasure has been the long lasted treasure passed down from king to ancestral king. However because of that treasure. Many over the centuries have saught to use it's great power for unsightly and selfish causes. And now your worlds are involved in a dangerous battle because of it."

For once Naruto was figuratively speaking, beside himself at the king's responce. "Wait if that is true then why can't you just destroy this thing, and leave it at that? I'm already fighting a war back home!"

"Really?" Luffy questioned stupidly as he picked his nose.

Naruto didn't answer Luffy's stupid question though and waited for this old man's response. "It is not as simple as that right now. The treasure can not be destroyed until the chosen one's adorn the gifts inside the box and defeat the enemy that threatens the kingdom. Once that's done the treasures will disappear forever. Naruto you said you were fighting a war in your world did you not?

Naruto gave the elderly king a quick and uneasy nod.

"Your friends are going to be fine for now. You were worried that with you gone those that were left behind in battle would die am I correct?" Zen spoke walking towards Naruto and placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You may relax dear boy. Sense I have removed you from your worlds. Time itself has frozen over. Leaving many alive for you to save upon your return. The same can be said for Goku's & Luffy's here. Like a missing piece to a puzzle everything within your worlds has become stagnant and still. I have made sure of that as you can see."

Zen held out 3 small round gems in his hand and showed it to them. One was the color yellow the other was green and the last one was blue.

" Inside these gems is a small piece of sand from your own worlds. With these gems contain the passage way back to your own worlds. So guard them with your life, if you want to go home." Zen continued to explain handing them each their own gems. "The green is Naruto-kun's the blue is Luffy-san's and the yellow is Goku-sama's

"But why us?" Naruto asked, checking out his small little gem. Zen turned and looked up at the crystal ceiling. Holding his arms high above his head. "You see, You three are a part of what this world calls the elemental guardians. You protect your world so diligently that you were chosen by the ancient seven seals that rested upon these seven crystal hour glasses."

"Part?" Luffy questioned tilting his head still at a loss. "Cough Yes well. There are others that were summoned just like you and your friends. However it seems that they too were scattered within my kingdom."

"So about this war. How are our worlds in danger? Cause to me it sounds like there is something else you haven't told us yet." Goku stated crossing his arms and resting them over his chest.

"A, A man named aku plans to suck the life force out of my people. To create a summoning circle that will connect each and every world together. Creating a chain of unfortunate events, while recruiting more villains from other worlds. Like for example, your enemies you fought or will fight in the future."

"Whoa..." muttered Naruto. Astonished that this could happen to this world and his.

"Sounds rough old man, but I'll help you out. If you give me a ton of meat after this.", smiled Luffy as he slapped Zen's back a thousand times.

"Oh, ouch, ah!" groaned the elderly man as Luffy didn't stop pounding away at the old man's shoulder.

Goku grinned at the young man's enthusiasm and confidence. Somewhat reminding him of how he was at that age. "Well I'm in too. I like to help you out if I can get even stronger. Besides it sounds like fun."

"Yeah me too. I might not see this as fun, but I can see that this is important", Naruto smiled as he held out his fist, only to receive two confused looks from Luffy and Goku.

"What you guys don't do fist bumps?" He asked lowering his arm slightly.

"Oh that's what you're doing." Luffy responded getting the gesture and stretching out his fist to bump Naruto's. Goku smiled too and reached out and conecting the three fists together as a team.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Zen spoke lowering his head and falling to his knees. Bowing low to these three heroes in tremendous gratitude

"I am in your debt."

 **Well that's the end of chapter one. Kind of difficult in the beginning but I hope you liked it. Criticism is exceptionable just take it easy on the hating please. If you don't like it then don't read it. Now if you would be so kind I'm going to bed. (-_-)Z_ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


End file.
